M I S T
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Lies Hidden Within Truth, Truth Hidden Within Lies.


**Lies hidden within truth**

**Truth hidden within lies**

Setiap hari minggu pagi, aku pasti bertemu dengannya di gereja, tanpa sekalipun saling bertukar sapa dan hanya saling berpapasan atau sekedar melihat selama tiga tahun sejak pertama kali aku rutin mengunjungi gereja ini, tepatnya sejak aku pindah ke kota ini di umurku yang ke-12 tahun, masih kelas satu SMP.

Bukannya ada maksud tertentu aku selalu memperhatikannya, tapi orang seperti dia memang sulit untuk diabaikan; wajah tampan dan model rambut yang tidak biasa, serta sikap sopan dan suara tawa yang khas. Kalau di-konkritkan, dia seperti feromon, menarik perhatian semua orang tak peduli gender, usia, dan status social, entah dalam aspek benci atau suka.

Kemudian di suatu hari yang cerah -tanpa badai dan petir, tapi juga tanpa background kerlap-kerlip dan sound effect lovey dovey- aku yang datang terlalu pagi ke gereja, menemukannya duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi dari deretan kursi terdepan, tepat disebelah tempatku biasa duduk mendengarkan khotbah. Dalam gereja itu hanya ada kami, aku dan dia. Setelah mematung selama setengah menit, aku memutuskan bersikap acuh dan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk favoritku.

Baru juga lima detik setelah aku menempatkan diriku di kursi, dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Sekali lagi ditegaskan, dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, dan bukan sedang menyatakan cinta.

"Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal, jadi kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?" aku bertanya sambil menelengkan kepala bingung.

"Kufufufu," pria itu tertawa khas. "Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi aku tahu nyaris semua tentang dirimu," ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut perban yang membalut mata kananku, bekas kecelakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Lagi pula, setelah melalui seleksi, kau adalah orang yang paling cocok menjadi tunanganku. Cantik, pintar, dan yang paling penting, bisa menjadi sekutu yang setia."

Aku mengerti garis besarnya. Dia, pria itu, membutuhkan istri-di-atas-kertas yang tidak banyak Tanya dan bisa dimanfaatkan demi kepentingannya.

"Jawabanmu?" dia mendesak.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, karena setiap tindakan pasti ada untung ruginya. Dan untuk setiap kebohongan, pasti ada konsekuensinya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa berkata, "Entahlah." Kemudian meminta waktu sampai minggu depan untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Tentu saja, Nagi," katanya sambil tersenyum, dan matanya yang berbeda warna itu, menatap lurus, tajam, serta mengintimidasi tepat di mataku.

Sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah lagi pergi ke gereja. Aku pindah rumah ke luar kota -tepatnya memutuskan tinggal sendirian-, dan masuk ke SMA di kota itu. Alasan kepindahanku bukanlah karena lamaran sang pemuda tampan misterius, melainkan karena ketidak sukaan orang tuaku terhadapku, jadi bersyukur saja mereka masih mau membiayai hidupku.

Di kota yang baru itu, kota Namimori, aku memiliki hidup baru dan teman-teman baru di SMA. Aku senang, meskipun rasa bersalah sedikit mengganjal. Rasa bersalah karena tidak menepati janji pada sang pemuda bermata _heterochromatic_. Kemudian saat menginjak tahun ajaran baru di kelas dua, entah karena kebetulan atau kesengajaan, aku bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang pernah memintaku sebagai kekasihnya .

Baru kutahu hari itu, namanya adalah Rokudo Mukuro. Dan dia adalah kakak kelasku mulai tahun ini.

**MIST**

**A KHR Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc. Don't like? Don't read!**

Namaku Rokudo Mukuro, umurku 17 tahun dan mulai tahun ini menjadi murid kelas tiga SMA Namimori.

Kita langsung saja, alasan kepindahanku dari Kokuyo adalah untuk mengejar seorang wanita. Jika kalian pikir ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta, maka kalian hanya setengah benar. Kenapa? Karena dibilang mencintainya pun aku tak yakin. Yang jelas, aku harus meminta kepastiannya atas lamaranku.

"Selamat siang, Nagi," sapaku di koridor hari itu, hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dapat kurasakan semua pandangan kini terfokus pada sosok kami berdua, dapat kurasakan pula atmosfir penasaran menyelimuti udara. "Masih ingat denganku? Tak ingat pun tak apa, karena sudah dua tahun kita tak bertemu, jadi itu wajar."

Dia membisu sejenak, ekspresinya datar saja. "Aku,… masih ingat," katanya akhirnya. "Masih mengingatmu sejelas aku mengingat tadi pagi."

Aku tersenyum ."Oya, oya, syukurlah kalau begitu," dan aku benar-benar bersyukur. Akan sangat merepotkan bukan bila dia sampai melupakanku? "Jadi, boleh aku menagih hutangmu sekarang?"

Rasanya dia akan menjawab, mungkin. Tapi sebelum dia sempat berkata, seorang pemuda berambut hitam membubarkan kerumunan. Di lengan pemuda itu terdapat badge yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah ketua komite kedisiplinan SMA Namimori, dan dari kasak-kusuk di sekitarku aku tahu bahwa namanya adalah Kyoya Hibari.

"Kaukah yang telah membuat keramaian ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam padaku.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengajak bicara kenalan lama kok," jawabku. "Benar kan, Nagi?" aku bertanya pada Nagi untuk memastikan.

Oya, Nagi adalah wanita yang kuinginkan sebagai kekasih, tepatnya lagi tunangan, dan lebih spesifik lagi adalah istri-di-atas-kertas. Dia berambut indigo sepunggung, bermata indigo juga, dengan mata sebelah kanan tertutup _eyepatch_. Kalau digambarkan dengan satu kata, dia itu manis. Setelah kupikir-pikir, dari pada cantik, dia memang lebih cocok dengan kata manis.

Jadi, kembali ke persoalan di antara aku dan Ketua Komite Disiplin, Nagi mengangguk mengiyakan pembenaranku dan membuatnya mendapat tatapan curiga menakutkan dari sang prefek bernama Hibari Kyoya.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua akan mendapat hukuman. Datang ke ruang komite disiplin sepulang sekolah!" katanya memerintah. Dan seolah tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, dia segera berlalu. Sangat sombong, menurutku.

Kemudian aku kembali memandang Nagi. "Well, Nagi, kembali ke topic pembicaraan kita," kataku. "Tapi agar pemuda tadi tidak marah-marah lagi," aku menunjuk Hibari Kyoya dengan daguku. "kita akan membahas hal ini di taman saja, bagaimana?"

Nagi mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa pun keinginan anda."

Tepat seperti yang kuinginkan; manis, patuh, dan pasti akan menjadi sekutu yang setia.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kufufufu~" kataku sambil melangkah lebih dulu di depannya dengan dia mengekor di belakangku. "Ah!" belum juga mencapai tikungan, aku berhenti dan berbalik menatap Nagi. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Rokudo Mukuro, mulai tahun ini menjadi murid kelas tiga SMA Namimori." Aku tersenyum dan kembali berjalan ke depan, menuju taman.

**T B C**

**A/N : Well, setelah sekian lama akhirnya terwujud juga keinginan saya membuat cerita 6996 lagi.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita tidak sempurna ini, dan maaf bila kesalahan yang berada dalam kisah ini ada yang menyinggung pembaca sekalian.**

**Oke, saya mengharapkan respon dari para anda semua.**

**16 Maret 2011**

**Gokudera J. Vie**


End file.
